Joint Task Force 226th
Joint Task Force 226th is the Navy Capabilities of the 226th Naval Infantry, a military organization based in the Barrens region of Kalimdor. The Joint Task Force is currently led by Admiral Ranets Daggerfang and holds two major components; The 226th Naval Infantry's own fleet, (Insert name), and Admiral Daggerfang's Command Fleet, the Northern Gilnean Command Fleet. History As the Red Portal opened, the Alliance and the Horde retaliated to this new threat. Along with the various military groups of the two factions was the 226th Task Force, under the command of Admiral Aurin Dawnlight. As the Alliance and Horde prepared for what would be a long, difficult war, a decorated war veteran and comrade of Aurin, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang was recommended by the Admiralty to add whatever naval expertise he could, and help with the Navy infrastructure. Following Ranets' joining of the 226th, the Admiral added his own Task Force 42, adding a larger strength to it, while also turning it into Joint Task Force 226th. When the Regiment itself was reposted to Kalimdor, the Task Force joined in suite, being given their own orders and soon set off to not only complete them, but to transport the Regiment entire to the Southern Barrens. The Navy initiated several attacks in the Northwatch region, hoping to secure what parts the Horde still occupied and is currently working towards the reclamation of Northwatch and the extermination of the Rageroar Orcs. Admiral Aurin Dawnlight Admiral Ranets Daggerfang Admiral Ranets Daggerfang is a stern, bearded man, well known for his Admiral's Hat and his gruff voice. The man is fairly old by human standards, aging at 56 years of age. Ranets is Gilnean and has had a tremenous career of 40 years in the Gilnean Military. Approximately a week after Ranets' wife, Felari's death, the Admiral was recommended and posted to the 226th's Task Force in order to oversee and help improve it as best he could. But following the disappearance of Marshal Jhornagon, the Regiment's supreme commander, the Recommendations changed into Admiralty Fleet Orders, granting full command of the Regiment to the Admiral. Ranets now acts as the supreme commander of the Task Force and Regiment, while still doing what he can to help give naval advice and the like to Admiral Dawnlight. The Task Force Today (FROOOSTYYYYY) The Task Force's role within the Grand Alliance Navy The Joint Task Force is one of the Grand Alliance's few military forces still in Kalimdor, with the threat of them being taken out growing larger every day. While the Navy on a whole is still rebuilding, the smaller numbers of the Task Force has allowed several recent naval victories on it's own, giving the Grand Alliance Navy both something to anticipate, but also to appreciate as the Regiment works to secure land and resources for the Alliance, as well as protecting the already existing, cut off holdings. JTF 226th and Admiralty Category:Naval FleetsThe Joint Task Force has an active role within the Admiralty, flying it's colours to symbolise it. Due to the Task Force's official leader being the Fleet Commander, the Task Force has recently become far more prestigous and respected, especially due to it's fair success in the Southern Barrens coastlines. The Northern Gilnean Command Fleet Since Task Force 42's re-dedication into the larger Northern Gilnean Command Fleet, the Joint Task Force itself has taken a larger role and is expected to grow in it's roles and capabilities shortly. The 226th Regiment's Transition Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations